ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon: Cretaceous and Ice Age World (Xbox)
Zoo Tycoon: Cretaceous and Ice Age World is a expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon. It was released on November 22 2014. This was the 1st expansion pack for the Zoo Tycoon series. This was the first expansion pack for the rebooted Zoo Tycoon franchise. Gameplay The Xbox One version of Zoo Tycoon is also very interactive via the Kinect using voice as well as hand signals for different interactions in the game. Zoo Tycoon: Cretaceous and Ice Age World has three modes of play: Freeform mode, Challenge mode, and Campaign Mode. Freeform mode allows the player to create a zoo of limited space with no restrictions. The player is given an unlimited money supply and every animal is available. All objects, except the ones yet to be unlocked in campaign and challenge games, are available. Challenge mode is very similar to freeform mode. The player chooses the initial amount of money available; players must earn money through donations. There is initially a limited amount of animals and objects. As the zoo increases in fame, more animal species and objects will become available. Many objects must be researched before they can be purchased. In this mode, the player is given tasks that must be included. These include pleasing a celebrity guest, or photographing an animal's behavior. The reward for completing these challenges could be an in-game award or cash grant, and may also unlock themed objects for use in freeform mode. Campaign mode involves the player receiving a specific goal, and the completion of the goal allows the player to go on to a harder challenge. If all the scenarios are completed, objects become available for purchase in freeform mode. Animals The game has 70 animals for the player to choose from, 50 from the Cretaceous Period and 20 from the Pleistocene Ice Age. The animals are the most accurate in any Zoo Tycoon game to date as the Carnivores will only ram the electric fences when angered enough. Some of the animals can mate with modern-day animals for example both the Woolly and Columbian Mammoths and the American Mastodon can mate with either the Asian or African Elephants, Coelodonta can mate with either the Black, White or Indian Rhinos, both the Smilodon and American Lion can mate with either the Lion, Tiger, Leopard, Cheetah or Jaguar and both the Cave and Short Faced Bears with either the Grizzly, American Black or Polar Bears. Buildings * T-Rex Burger Stand - * Mammoth Ice Cream Stand - * Dinosaur Gift Stand - * Dinosaur Gift Shop - * Kid Dinosaur Gift Shop - * Dinosaur Cinema - * Dinosaur Video Arcade - Staff * Scientist - * Paleontologist - * Maintenance Worker - * DRT (Dinosaur Recovery Team) Base - * Neanderthal Tour Guide - * Dinosaur Entertainer - * Smilodon Entertainer - Scenery * Small Geyser - * Large Geyser - * Small Volcano - * Large Volcano - * Tar Pit - * Lava Pit - * T-Rex Statue - * Triceratops Statue - * Velociraptor Statue - * Woolly Mammoth Fountain - * T-Rex Skeleton Statue - * Triceratops Skeleton Statue - * Velociraptor Skeleton Statue - * Cave Paintings - * Cute T-Rex Statue - * Cute Parasaurolophus Statue - * Alamosaurus Slide - * Anylosaurus Seesaw - * Pteranodon Swing - Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Video Games